It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Avery McAire
Summary: Live Without the Sunlight/Heather N. Hunt Song fic Andrill/Melissa


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Meatloaf

Melissa/Andrill

(A/N: I am extremely annoyed with Nikki Flinn right now. Well, not really. But she wants to get a literary agent before she publishes her next book. I don't understand her. Really I don't. Any way, rather than actually work on an update, I decided to write a fan fic for my favorite couple: Melissa and Andrill. Nikki has assured me that despite the way Live Without The Sunlight ends that these two characters will end up together. That's good enough for me to write a fanfic for it.)

--

--

--

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window**

He stared at her, wanting but not willing to release his anger so soon.

She stood there, taking his anger, taking his hate. She knew if she touched him the anger would dissolve and life would return to the wonderful life they had once known. A touch, a kiss was all it would take.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

"Why did you leave?" he asked, voice hushed.

She could feel the anger, the hurt, the betrayal in his voice.

"I..." she trailed off.

He looked at her, his face wanting her confession to be a good one. She owed him that.

"I thought you didn't love me any more."

_**I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made**_

"How could you think that?" he whispered. He knew he had melted as easily as if she had touched him. The spells of Enya could not fully quiet the love he felt, had always felt deep within.

She wasn't crying but her beautiful face would have looked no less lovely if she had been.

**But when you touch me like this **

She broke the look, her eyes darting away. Dark hair, fluid and silky slid over her face as the wind gently buffeted the pair.

_Touch me like this..._

"I left you, Andrill."

**And you hold me like that **

"And you came back," he whispered, stepping closer.

_Hold me like that..._

"Stop," she whispered, holding out a hand to halt his approach. He stopped obediently, waiting with quiet patience. He would give her all the time in the world. She had offered her excuse. He took it. She had slept for millions of years, doubtless thinking he didn't love her. Doubtless his father had told her such lies. Told her she had to be alone if she was to be the hero their land needed.

**I just have to admit that it's **_**all coming back to me**_

She left him. And she came back. That was all he needed. But Melissa couldn't take his forgiveness that easily. Part of him knew he was so eager to forgive her because he still loved her. He would love her til he died, he knew.

**When I touch you like this**

She remembered the way his arms felt around her. She remembered why she had to leave him.

_Touch you like this..._

He remembered kissing her gently, laughing through the summers with her. He remembered the night she left him. He remembered, as if from a dream, the lies Enya wove through his torn heart, fixing the problem with thread of barbed wire.

**And I hold you like that**

So he moved no closer. His hair brushed his forehead as wind picked up, billowing her cape. He longed to bury his hands again in her silky black hair, to have her cape trap them together in this wind, forever.

_Hold you like that..._

But she was hurting. And while he knew his touch could cure that as easily as hers would banish all his fears of her leaving and disappearing again, he stayed where he was.

**It's so hard to believe but it's **_**all coming back to me now**_

She could feel his good intentions radiating towards her yet she made no move.

"How can you just forgive me?" she asked, letting the wind take her words where they would. He would hear her.

_It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

He wasn't sure exactly how to answer that. He knew she knew the truth. But what do you say that doesn't sound trite and overdone? What do you say that doesn't sound like you've said it so many times before?

He stared at the ground by her feet.

**There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light**

"Because I know you didn't want to leave me," he finally answered. "You thought you were doing the right thing for yourself and for your world. You thought...You thought I didn't love you."

The words hurt to say because on some level they had been true. Not when Melissa left but after, when Enya sunk her claws into him. Oh, they had been so true then.

**There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right**

"And do you now?" Melissa asked but didn't give him the chance to answer. "Oh hell, how could you? I doubted you. How can you just forgive me that?"

**There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!**

He crossed the distance, damning the odds and pulled her to him. He didn't kiss her, not yet, but rather just held her.

She stood, stiff in his embrace. Then everything seemed to melt. Her arms found his neck and muffled sobs broke against his chest. He merely held her, letting her pain and uncertainty wash out around him.

**If I kiss you like this**

_Kiss you like this..._

"I've missed you," he whispered into her hair.

The arms around his neck tightened and then she pulled back to look at him. As he had predicted, the beauty of her face was not lessened by the tears streaming down her pale face.

**And if you whisper like that**

_Whisper like that..._

"Do we dare? Do we dare let it all just fade into anonymity?" she asked him, eyes on his.

**It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me**

"I...I wanted to hate you," he muttered. "I tried to hate you. Enya's spells helped, of course but deep down something in me refused to let me hate you the way she wanted me to hate you. You just aren't an easy person to hate."

**If you want me like this **

_If you want me like this..._

She gave a shaky laugh and buried her head in his chest. He sighed, seeing he was getting nowhere fast.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

**And if you need me like that**

_If you need me like that..._

"Are you talking about when you were playing stable boy or when you were orchestrating a war at your father's request?"

"...okay, the second time we met. When I was trying to start a war. Do you know what I thought of you then?"

"Nothing favorable, I imagine. I believe I said some nasty things."

**It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me**

"Nasty," he agreed, "but true. You were perfect. You kept telling me what I needed to hear, not what I wanted to hear."

_**It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now...**_

"And what did you want to hear?" she asked.

"That you were so in love with me, that you didn't even care if I was running a war behind your back. But you seemed to have no interest in me whatsoever. That was a first, I assure you."

_**But you were history with the slamming of the door**_

She laughed softly. "I bet it was."

"I was used to girls falling instantly for me then you rush in and you're just...you were just...different."

_**And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!**_

"I fell in love with you then," he finished.

She looked up at him, searching his eyes for something he knew she would find. He was being more than serious.

**But if I touch you like this**

_Touch you like this..._

"How can you just do that to me?"

"Do what?" he asked.

**And if you kiss me like that**

_Kiss me like that..._

She stared at him, her pulse thundering in her ears and entire being. He held her so tenderly and she wanted nothing more than the kiss she hoped, prayed was coming.

**It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me**

He leaned down but refused to go the entire way. Not yet.

"Do you still love me?"

**If you touch me like this **

How do you answer something like that? She wondered.

_Touch me like this..._

How do you explain what a simple touch can do to you?

**And if I kiss you like that **

How can you?

_Kiss you like that..._

_**It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now**_

"I..."

_It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't say the words without knowing. She went to her toes.

**There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right**

Her lips hesitated before crashing against his.

**There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!**

The kiss lasted the length of the world and yet seemed to end much, much too soon for either of them. Finally, she pulled back, resting her forehead on his chin. A content smile formed around her hair, on his lips.

**When you touch me like this**

_Touch me like this..._

She felt a smile pulling at her own lips and looked up, meeting his brilliant eyes.

**And when you hold me like that **

_Hold me like that..._

_**It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me**_

"You asked if I still loved you..." she began.

**When you see me like this **

He grinned down at her, ready.

_See me like this..._

She was tempted for a second to lie and pretend she didn't know the truth but she owed it to him.

**And when I see you like that **

"Are you sure you're ready?" She asked.

_See you like that..._

"Stop teasing me," he growled softly.

_**Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me**_

She let her smile take over.

_**  
The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me  
I can barley recall, but it's all coming back to me now...**_  
**  
If you forgive me all this **

_Forgive me all this..._

"I love you, Andrill."

**If I forgive you all that **

_Forgive you all that..._

He kissed her this time. "I know."

_**We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now**_

_It's all coming back to me now_  
**We forgive and forget**

"I love you too, Melissa" he whispered into her dark hair.

_**And it's all coming back to me now...**_

(A/N: Okay, revising my previous Author's note. Do me a favor guys and be nice to Nikki. She's got some stuff going on right now and it's going to make it hard for her to concentrate let alone update. I don't know if she wants to talk about it but you're welcome to try. She could use some friends right now.

On a happier note, hope you all liked this one! Let me know if you think I should do some more. This one kind of turned into an Xmas present for Nikki but I don't need an excuse to write Live Without The Sunlight fan fiction.


End file.
